Amnezja
by Mierzeja
Summary: Pewien Mistrz Eliksirów nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności doznaje amnezji, co - delikatnie mówiąc - niezbyt cieszy Czarnego Pana. Bellatrix musi znaleźć sposób, żeby przywrócić mu pamięć. Ale jest też parę innych drobnych problemów...


Wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni.

Akcja: wakacje między piątym a szóstym tomem.

Niekanoniczne: prawdopodobnie.

**Amnezja**

Bellatriks odkaszlnęła. W ustach czuła smak tynku.

Otworzyła oczy, niepewna, co zobaczy.

Zimne deski podłogi pokrywała gruba warstwa szarawego pyłu. Wokół poniewierały się resztki połamanych sprzętów.

Przez chwilę kontemplowała grę promieni słońca na roztrzaskanych elementach zestawu laboratoryjnego przy akompaniamencie dziwnie wysokiego dźwięku, który zdawał się wwiercać w mózg. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce. Wspomnienie ostatnich kilkunastu minut wyłoniło się z bladoniebieskiej mgły, co wcale nie poprawiło jej humoru. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła i uniosła się na łokciach, poddając analizie docierające z pewnym opóźnieniem bodźce. Ponownie odkaszlnęła i wytarła usta rękawem, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pozbędzie się paskudnego posmaku. Rękaw był brudny w stopniu niewiele mniejszym niż podłoga i Lestrange osiągnęła jedynie szarawą smugę ciągnącą się obecnie od kącika ust do lewego ucha.

A przecież wszystko szło jak z płatka, choć to samo w sobie powinno już wzbudzić podejrzenia. Zazwyczaj każdy plan Lorda wymagał pewnych modyfikacji w trakcie realizacji. Bellatrix nie miała nic przeciwko nieprzewidzianym problemom – potrafiła czerpać z rozwiązywania ich pewną przyjemność.

Tym razem żaden członek Zakonu Feniksa nie pojawił się w polu widzenia, gdy aportowali się przed drzwiami. Alchemik otworzył, słysząc znajomy głos. Zaskoczyło go, że na słomianej wycieraczce stoją dwie osoby miast jednej.

Była szybsza. Nim zdążył się zorientować, co się właściwie dzieje, już rzuciła na niego Imperiusa. Opierał się, ale słabo. Czuła się świetnie – mogła kazać temu człowiekowi zrobić wszystko; chwila władzy dawała jej więcej satysfakcji niż całe pożycie małżeńskie.

Snape bezceremonialnie wepchnął ją do środka, głośno komentując „ten pokaz lekkomyślności", i starannie zamknął drzwi, po czym rozsiadł się na kanapie, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. Miała go serdecznie dość. Traktował ją jak dziecko i dodatkowo wykrzywiał swoje wąskie usteczka, jakby wiedząc, że ona tego nie znosi. Odczuwała przemożną ochotę zignorowania na chwilę polecenia Czarnego Pana i przećwiczenia czegoś Niewybaczalnego na znienawidzonej fizjonomii Severusa Snape'a.

Jakby tknięta przeczuciem kazała alchemikowi podać obie wyciągnięte ze skrytki fiolki hogwarckiemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Gdy tylko znalazły się w ręce Snape'a, rozpętało się piekło. Niezidentyfikowane zaklęcie z ogromną siłą rozrzuciło ludzi i sprzęty po pokoju. Severus przeleciał przez oparcie kanapy, został podniesiony do góry i zakończył podróż nieopodal ciężkiej komody po drugiej stronie pokoju.

„Dobrze ci tak", pomyślała Bella na sekundę przed tym, jak uderzyła w ścianę, a świat zgasł.

Wstała nieco chwiejnie i rozejrzała się. Alchemik był martwy. Nawet nie musiała podchodzić i się upewniać – żywi ludzie zazwyczaj mają w sobie więcej krwi.

Wypatrzyła stopę Severusa wyzierającą spod resztek połamanej komody.

- Wingardium Leviosa – mruknęła.

Kilogramy drewnianych drzazg i metalowych okuć uniosły się, odsłaniając zdezelowanego Śmierciożercę. Przez chwilę żywiła nadzieję, że Snape'owi przytrafiło się to, na co niewątpliwie zasłużył. Pobieżne oględziny wykazały jednak, że w dalszym ciągu jest żywy. Bella westchnęła. Wykpił się minimalnym kosztem – tuż nad lewym uchem miał guza wielkości sporej śliwki, a spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców wypływała strużka krwi.

Lestrange była niezaprzeczalnie zawiedziona – nie dość, że przeżył, to najwyraźniej nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Rozprostowała palce jego lewej dłoni. Jedna z fiolek była pęknięta i szklana drzazga wbiła się głęboko w ciało. Druga była cała. Bellatrix podniosła ją do światła. Płyn wewnątrz był mętno-zielony. Ostrożnie otarła fiolkę i włożyła ją do kieszeni. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się jeszcze, czy nie zostawić Snape'a samemu sobie, ale Czarny Pan chyba miał wobec swojego Mistrza Eliksirów jakieś plany. Mimo że nawet o tym nie wspomniał.

- Snape – warknęła, słysząc kroki za oknem. Nie zachwycała jej perspektywa teleportowania Severusa.

xxx

Bella była zdania, że doprowadzenie Severusa do stanu używalności jest kwestią kilku minut. Przecież rozcięcia wewnątrz dłoni tylko wyglądają paskudnie – by je zlikwidować wystarczy jedno zaklęcie, a okład ze szczuroszczeta pomoże pozbyć się guza.

Nic bardziej mylnego.

A Czarny Pan był zły, że ucierpiał jego Lotny Jastrząb. Schował fiolkę do szkatułki i zamknął ją na klucz, a potem obłożył zaklęciem. Lestrange nie wiedziała jakim, gdyż Lord tylko dotknął różdżką wieka, a zamek dziwnie zalśnił. Dodatkowo Bella miała Go natychmiast powiadomić, gdyby Snape doszedł do siebie.

Nie znosiła takich sytuacji. Nie cierpiała nie wiedzieć. Czarny Pan miał jakiś plan dotyczący Severusa i owej fiolki, a ona nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi! A przecież była Jego najwierniejszą sługą! To ona, a nie Snape, spędziła te lata w Azkabanie, gdy tymczasem on wygrzewał się pośród hogwarckich murów, udając nawróconego na drogę cnoty! Nawet dosłużył się zaszczytnej funkcji Opiekuna Domu!

Złość buzowała w niej, a dodatkowo denerwowała ją myśl, że Czarny Pan najwyraźniej ufa Snape'owi i powierzył mu ważną misję, o której nie miała bladego pojęcia.

Usiadła na krześle, uprzednio odsunąwszy je od łóżka. Może Lord nakazał jej troszczyć się o Snape'a, ale nikt nie mógł jej zmusić do okazywania ciepłych uczuć. Szczególnie że nieproszony gość spoczywał teraz w łożu z baldachimem jednego z gościnnych apartamentów rezydencji Malfoyów.

Nie znosiła Snape'a w latach szkolnych i w dorosłym życiu również. W szkole sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która wie więcej od innych i ową wiedzą z nikim nie zamierza się dzielić, co niezaprzeczalnie prowokowało Pottera i jego paczkę. Jako absolwent Hogwartu ograniczał się tylko do pobłażliwych uśmieszków – nie komentował wypowiadanych przez innych bzdur i był potwornie uprzejmy. Z niezrozumiałych przyczyn czuła się w jego obecności jak dziecko odpytywane pod tablicą.

Najwyraźniej skrzywienie zawodowe udzielało mu się na gruncie prywatnym – uważnie przyglądał się rozmówcy, jakby szukając w wypowiedzi luk; nie przerywał, by zadać jakieś pytanie, tylko czekał do końca (mętnego zazwyczaj) wywodu. Nie był nazbyt aktywnym uczestnikiem dyskusji, co jego potencjalnych oponentów zbijało z tropu i przyprawiało niemalże o nerwicę.

I nie okazywał nadmiernego entuzjazmu. Nie okazywał w ogóle żadnych uczuć. Czasami Bella miała wrażenie, że to nie jest zwyczajne opanowanie, rozsądek czy zimna krew. Snape był niczym pokryty szronem głaz narzutowy – prawie nic nie było go w stanie zdenerwować. Bella chciałaby sobie ulżyć, ale obrzucanie Severusa mięsem nie przyniosłoby rezultatu nawet, gdyby był przytomny.

Dodatkowo reagował odwrotnie niż normalni ludzie – im bardziej był zdenerwowany, tym bardziej zionął chłodem. Oczywiście zasada owa nie dotyczyła młodego Pottera. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył potrafiłby wkurzyć świętego, a Snape bynajmniej do świętych nie należał.

Podniosła wzrok i napotkała badawcze spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Snape wyglądał na ofiarę wypadku będącą w stanie totalnego szoku. Opatrunek zsunął się nieco, a twarz miała barwę bandaża.

- Nareszcie! – Bella zerwała się z krzesła uskrzydlona myślą o zaprzestaniu niańczenia Mistrza Eliksirów. – Masz się natychmiast stawić u Czarnego Pana. Czeka na ciebie.

Severus zamrugał, jakby przyzwyczajając wzrok do nowych warunków oświetlenia.

- Bez wygłupów proszę. Odgrywanie sierotki nie robi na mnie wrażenia i nie jest w twoim stylu, Snape.

- Snape? – spytał, jakby smakując to słowo.

- Jaśnie Snape, jeśli tylko sobie życzysz. – Bella nie zamierzała być miła. – Wstawaj. Im dłużej Czarny Pan czeka, tym bardziej robi się zły. – „Ja również", dodała w myślach.

Snape zamrugał jeszcze raz, uniósł się na łokciach i spytał nieco zachryple:

- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

xxx

Narcyza siedziała w fotelu i udawała, że całą uwagę zaprząta jej czytanie oprawionego w brązową skórę tomiku. To, że trzymała go do góry nogami, stanowiło nic nieznaczący drobiazg. Tak samo jak zaczerwienione oczy.

Doprawdy! Spodziewała się czegoś więcej po swojej siostrze! Długoletnie małżeństwo ze Śmierciożercą powinno ją przygotować na każdą sytuację. Tymczasem ona, miast radować się brakiem obecności męża, ryczała niczym bóbr. Poświęcała niemal całe dnie na to pasjonujące zajęcie. Dobrze, że Draco tego nie widzi. Wysłanie „dziedzica" na dwutygodniowe wakacje nad morze było doskonałym rozwiązaniem. Bella pogratulowała sobie w duchu tego pomysłu.

Na szczęście nie wspomniała, że Czarny Pan zażyczył sobie spotkania z Draco. „Coś za coś" – powiedział. Bella była zdania, że to niezbyt korzystna wymiana. Nie poinformowałą jednak Narcyzy o zamiarach Lorda– szczególnie że atak histerii wisiał w powietrzu.

- Cyziu, popatrz na siebie. – Starała się, by głos brzmiał łagodnie. – Musisz zaprowadzić go do Munga.

- Dlaczego ja, a nie ty? – Malfoy zatrzasnęła książkę.

- Dlatego, moja droga, że nie zamierzam na powrót wylądować w Azkabanie.

Powiedziała zakazane słowo. Narcyza wybuchnęła płaczem. Bella bez ceregieli szarpnięciem wyciągnęła ją z fotela, wepchnęła do łazienki i, zatrzasnąwszy drzwi, oparła się plecami o chłodne drewno.

- Przygotuj się. Masz wyglądać jak na Blackównę przystało.

Po chwili do jej uszu dobiegł szum wody. Nie miała zamiaru pozwalać siostrze rozkleić się do reszty. Alergia na słowo „Azkaban" zaczynała ją już nudzić. Narcyza reagowała, jakby sama miała tam lada chwila trafić, a zapytana, dlaczego tak się zachowuje, odpowiadała, że ze względu na cierpienie, jakie jest udziałem więźniów, a w szczególności jej męża.

Jakie cierpienie? Przecież od chwili, gdy dementorzy opuścili wyspę, nie było tam niczego przerażającego. Lestrange ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Jej siostra epatowała niekiedy niezrozumiałą i niezdrową empatią.

Nie odważyła się powiedzieć na głos, że Lucjusz jeszcze nie dostał tego, na co zasłużył.

Po kwadransie otworzyła drzwi – Narcyza z obrażoną miną stała oparta o wykładaną niezaprzeczalnie drogimi i zabytkowymi kafelkami ścianę. Mokre włosy posklejane w strąki sięgały jej do pasa. Zdawała się nie zauważać, że wilgoć powoli pokonuje barierę w postaci miękkiego, białego szlafroka.

- Nie dąsaj się – poradziła oschle. Malfoy minęła ją bez słowa i usiadła przy toaletce. – Przecież nie wymagam, żebyś zrobiła coś przekraczającego twoje możliwości. Owszem, mogłabym wysłać z nim twojego domowego skrzata, ale to również wzbudziłoby podejrzenia...

- Może jeszcze rzucisz na mnie Imperiusa. – Narcyza przewróciła butelkę perfum, usiłując dosięgnąć szczotki.

- Wolałabym, żebyś mnie do tego nie zmuszała. – Bella odtrąciła dłoń siostry i, chwyciwszy szczotkę, stanęła jej za plecami. – Byłoby mi potem bardzo przykro.

Narcyza mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego.

Lestrange zignorowała jawną zaczepkę i zaczęła czesać mokrą pelerynę blond włosów. Jej siostra miała humory, a piętro niżej, za drzwiami zabezpieczonymi trzema różnymi zaklęciami siedział Severus Snape z rozległą luką w pamięci. Luką zawierającą wszystkie dotychczasowe wspomnienia.

Południe dopiero minęło, a wcale nie zapowiadało się, by reszta dnia miała nie obfitować w równie ciekawe wydarzenia.

xxx

Bellatrix położyła kolejny stos ksiąg na stoliku w bibliotece. Wewnętrzny głos mówił jej, że nie znajdzie tutaj niczego na temat zielonego eliksiru. Najprawdopodobniej miał rację. Gdyby eliksir został wynaleziony, a jego przepis opublikowany, to Czarny Pan nie posuwałby się do kradzieży, tylko nakazał wykonanie go Snape'owi.

Nie zaszkodzi jednak sprawdzić. Przecież nie miała nic do roboty podczas nieobecności Narcyzy. A nuż to jeden z „987 zakazanych eliksirów" – sięgnęła po tom i zaczęła go kartkować. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego zielonkawa ciecz mogłaby posłużyć. Lord osiągnął już przecież stan nieśmiertelności, więc czego mógł jeszcze chcieć? Dzieci? Bella potrząsnęła głową. Nie. To był wyjątkowo głupi pomysł. Dzieci oznaczają spadkobierców, a w obliczu wieczności takowi są zbędni. Dodatkowo chęć posiadania potomstwa świadczyłaby o uczuciach, których Lord przecież nie miał. Odchyliła się na krześle, zastanawiając się, czy i ona przypadkiem nie za mocno uderzyła się w głowę.

Dzieci.

Właściwie skąd jej się wziął ten idiotyczny pomysł? Dzieci… Małe potwory, które w kółko krzyczą, płaczą, kręcą się pod nogami, nie dają spać i chcą, żeby im koniecznie kupić nowy mini-zestaw miotlarski. Trzeba się nimi opiekować, kupować ubranka, grać w gargulki i uczyć tak niewiarygodnej ilości rzeczy. Aż dziw, że niektórzy ludzie to wytrzymują… Dobrowolnie do tego… i mają więcej niż jednego bachora! Weźmy choćby tę hordę Weasleyów…

Bella wstała i postanowiła się czegoś napić. Najlepiej czegoś z bardzo dużą ilością lodu. Nagłe przebudzenie instynktu macierzyńskiego dodatkowo ją zirytowało.

W kuchni zagłębiła się w czeluści lodówki, uprzednio odprawiwszy domowego skrzata. Jak na złość, żadnych mocnych trunków nie znalazła. Jedynie butelka mleka stała na środkowej półce. Lestrange zatrzasnęła drzwiczki coraz bardziej zła.

xxx

Narcyza była zdumiona bezczelnością uzdrowiciela. Rozczochrany dwudziestopięciolatek właśnie zarzucił jej, że przez jej opieszałość pacjent bezpowrotnie mógł utracić swoje wspomnienia.

„To bezczelność!", pomyślała.

- Nie wnikam, w jaki sposób powstał uraz, ale należało natychmiast się do nas zgłosić. Czasami zdarza się, że objawy występują dopiero po upływie dwóch-trzech godzin.

- Ale…

- Wiem, że zinterpretuje to pani jako dowód na to, że wszyscy uzdrowiciele są paranoikami, ale ja niezwłocznie pojawiłbym się na izbie przyjęć z moją przyjaciółką, gdyby miała podobny wypadek.

- To co ja mam zrobić? – spytała rozedrganym głosem. Nawet nie musiała się specjalnie wysilać, by uzyskać taki efekt – wystarczyło, że pomyślała przez chwilę o Lucjuszu.

- Zalecałbym cierpliwość. – Młodzian najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji ze strony wyniosłej pani Malfoy. – W połowie przypadków utracone wspomnienia pojawiają się dość szybko, w przeciągu pierwszych trzech tygodni. U 87% pamięć wraca praktycznie w całości. Kolejne 10% odzyskuje część wspomnień wystarczającą do normalnego funkcjonowania. – Zawiesił głos. – Pozostaje jeszcze 3% pacjentów, u których nie udaje się uzyskać poprawy.

- Czy Severus…?

- Pani przyjaciel… - Narcyza nie miała wątpliwości, że słowo „przyjaciel" użyte zostało w tym drugim znaczeniu. – Pani przyjaciel w tej chwili nie pamięta niczego. Najbliższe trzy tygodnie dadzą nam odpowiedź, czy problem rozwiąże się sam, czy też trzeba będzie uciec się do metod stosowanych przy źle rzuconym Obliviate. Tymczasem trzeba czekać. Wiem, że jest pani zaniepokojona. Ja również. Gdy profesor Snape wszedł tutaj, burcząc „Dzień dobry", byłem bardzo zdziwiony i jednocześnie otrzymałem dowód, że rzeczywiście cierpi na amnezję. Byłem „Najbardziej Znienawidzonym Puchonem", tak nazywał mnie od mojego czwartego roku w Hogwarcie – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

xxx

- Przyjaciel… Przyjaciel!

- Och, Cyziu, uspokój się. – Bella kopnęła skrzata, który plątał się jej pod nogami, i, wziąwszy siostrę pod ramię, pociągnęła ją ku salonowi.

- Łatwo ci powiedzieć! To nie tobie „Prorok" poświęci jutro pierwszą stronę! Już widzę ten nagłówek: „Narcyza Malfoy w szponach namiętności". A zgadnij, co pojawi się dalej. Niech pomyślę: „Narcyza Malfoy, żona niedawno skazanego na dożywocie Śmierciożercy, była widziana wczoraj w szpitalu św. Munga w towarzystwie Severusa Snape'a, hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów. Londyn od dawna huczał od plotek dotyczących tej pary, ale wczoraj udało nam się uzyskać niezbite dowody. Nieoficjalnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że pani Malfoy spodziewa się dziecka. Rozwiązanie planowane jest na początek stycznia. Więcej informacji na stronie czwartej"!

- Może sama napisz ten artykuł – zaproponowała zimno Bella. – Nie dość, że przestałabyś się niepotrzebnie denerwować, to zarobiłabyś górę galeonów. Nie mówiąc o tym, ile „Prorok" dałby za twoją wypowiedź dla tych sępów – dziennikarzy.

- Chyba żartujesz – syknęła Malfoy.

- Tylko taka możliwość mi zostaje. – Lestrange wzruszyła ramionami i opadła wdzięcznie na kanapę. – Wściekasz się z byle powodu, a Snape nie ma pojęcia, kim jest. Czarny Pan oczekuje ode mnie codziennych raportów, a ty przejmujesz się jeszcze nieopublikowanym artykułem.

Szczerze mówiąc, cieszyła się, że Narcyza przestała się nad sobą użalać. Jej zachowanie było już nużące i Bella zastanawiała się, czy nie zaaplikować siostrze jakiegoś eliksiru, a przynajmniej mocniejszego trunku.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie przepraszaj. Lepiej powiedz mi, jak minęła wizyta.

Narcyza niechętnie zrelacjonowała pobyt w szpitalu, włącznie z długimi poszukiwaniami uzdrowiciela i wymyśloną historią o niefortunnym potknięciu się Snape'a na zdradzieckim stopniu schodów rezydencji Malfoyów. Bellatrix tylko kiwała głową. Młody magmedyk dośpiewał sobie dalszy ciąg, obserwując zachowanie Malfoy i jej zapuchnięte powieki. Pewnie sądził, że Narcyza wypłakiwała oczy nad nieprzytomnym Snape'em. Tak. Wyobrażał sobie tę albo równie idiotycznie romantyczną scenę. Wewnętrznie wzdrygnęła się. Nie znosiła lukrowanych opowieści o miłości. Robiło jej się od nich mdło i miała ochotę kogoś skrzywdzić.

- Przepisał tylko eliksir uspokajający na wypadek, gdyby Severus był nazbyt wzburzony. Mamy czekać na poprawę.

- To będziemy czekać.

- Tutaj?

- A gdzie? – warknęła Bella. – Mam aportować się u niego w domu i narazić się na aurorską akcję? Chyba masz lepsze zabezpieczenia, prawda?

xxx

Ten sam rytuał powtarzał się już od dwóch tygodni.

Bella zastukała.

- Severusie?

- Już idę – dobiegł zza drzwi wyraźnie nieprzyjazny głos

Snape znowu nie był gotowy. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Czy efektem amnezji jest również spóźnialstwo albo zmiany charakteru?

- Przyjdziesz na śniadanie ostatni? Nie ma mowy. Wychodź albo otworzę te drzwi i wyciągnę cię siłą. Dziś mamy gościa. Zapomniałeś?

- Nie zapomniałem.

W końcu wyszedł. Chyba większość ludzi nie zauważyłaby żadnej różnicy między Mistrzem Eliksirów sprzed i po feralnym spotkaniu z alchemikiem. Ubierał się identycznie – hogwarckie skrzaty dostarczyły jego kufer, włosy również były takie same – sięgające karku i przetłuszczone. Tylko te oczy…

- Mam coś na twarzy? – spytał gniewnie.

To nie była normalna złość, tylko wściekłość na siebie samego, wściekłość na lukę w pamięci uniemożliwiającą stwierdzenie, czy dana osoba mówi prawdę czy też blefuje.

- Jak zwykle świetnie. – Strzepnęła mu pyłek z ramienia. Gdyby Snape był sobą, na pewno nie pozwoliłby się dotknąć, ale teraz stał spokojnie, czekając, aż ona skończy usuwać wyimaginowane strzępki z mankietu jego szaty.

Bał się. Nawet teraz patrzył na nią nieufnie, cały czas trzymając dłoń na klamce. Tak. Ten Severus Snape bał się chyba wszystkiego i wszystkich. Starał się to ukrywać, ale Belli nie przysporzyło wielkiej trudności odszyfrowanie jego zachowań – chciał być jak najbardziej niewidoczny. Obecność Narcyzy wprawiała go w zakłopotanie, a na skrzaty reagował niemal alergicznie. Doskonale wiedziała, że najchętniej usiadłby w fotelu przy oknie w swoim pokoju i nie ruszał się stamtąd na krok.

Nie mogła mu jednak pozwolić na takie fanaberie i codziennie rano wyciągała go na śniadanie, potem na obiad i lampkę wina wieczorem w bibliotece. Znosił jej obecność nawet nieźle. Mimo protestów Narcyzy powiedziała mu, kim jest dla Śmierciożerców. Chyba nie bardzo mu się to spodobało, bo przez trzy kolejne dni odzywał się jeszcze mniej, czyli praktycznie wcale.

Bella nie podejrzewała, że będzie kiedykolwiek występować w roli opiekunki. Była zdania, że brakuje jej podstawowych cech niezbędnych z tym zawodzie – cierpliwości i wyrozumiałości. Tym bardziej zdziwiło ją zadanie przydzielone jej przez Lorda – miała strzec Severusa Snape'a i za wszelką cenę pomóc mu odzyskać pamięć. W pierwszym tygodniu przez rezydencję Malfoyów przewinęło się więc więcej uzdrowicieli, specjalistów i szarlatanów niż przez ostatnie dwieście lat.

Najwyraźniej Czarnemu Panu bardzo zależało na w pełni sprawnym Mistrzu Eliksirów. Pytaniem pozostawało: dlaczego był taki cenny?

Zeszli na dół – ona zbiegła po schodach, ciesząc się myślą o zbliżającym się spotkaniu; on powoli, rozglądając się, jakby wyczekując napaści. Dokładnie tak samo zachowywał się każdego dnia – nie pomogło tłumaczenie (a nawet żarty), że tu nic się nie zmieni i nikt go nie zaatakuje. Severus wolał sprawdzić sam, czy nic podejrzanego nie kryje się za kanapą i sprawdzał to za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do salonu. Robił to trochę mniej dokładnie, odkąd Narcyza wyjechała w piątek do Paryża.

Trzask aportacji.

Bella przyklękła. Severus również. Udzieliła mu dokładnych rad, jak ma się zachowywać. Zerknęła na niego. Patrzył na Czarnego Pana z otwartymi ustami i nieskrywanym przerażeniem.

No tak. W swoich opowieściach o Lordzie nie wspomniała ani słowem o wyglądzie.

- Wstańcie. – Głos był jak zwykle lodowaty.

Lestrange miała cichą nadzieję, że wrzecionowate źrenice i czerwone tęczówki obudzą jakieś wspomnienie. Podniosła się z kolan, obserwując, jak Snape robi to samo. Ręce mu drżały, więc wsunął je do kieszeni szaty.

- Miło cię widzieć w dobrym zdrowiu, Severusie. – Czarny Pan wykrzywił wargi w półuśmiechu.

- Ciebie również, panie. – Snape lekko się ukłonił.

- A co słychać u Dumbledore'a?

- Podobnie.

Bella, która zdążyła już odetchnąć po powitalnej formułce, drgnęła, oczekując ataku. Snape zareagował nawet nieźle, ale najwyraźniej pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał to nazwisko. Przecież on Pierwszy Raz je słyszał!

- Bella, jak ty się właściwie starasz? – W głosie Lorda czaiła się groźba.

Doskonale wiedziała, co za chwilę nastąpi. Klątwa wcale jej nie zaskoczyła, ale to nie znaczy, że była przez to mniej bolesna.

Czuła ból promieniujący z każdej części ciała. Mięśnie kłębiły się pod skórą niczym węże. Nie wiedziała, czy stoi czy leży, i w tej chwili było jej to całkowicie obojętne. Czarny Pan epatował niezadowoleniem. Ba! On był niesamowicie wściekły. Już wiele czasu minęło, odkąd na własnej skórze doświadczała Cruciatusa takiej siły.

Ból nagle ustał. Leżała przez chwilę na dywanie, oddychając ciężko. Uniosła głowę, starając się zobaczyć, co odciągnęło od niej uwagę Lorda, bo nie oszukiwała się – jeszcze nie poniosła kary za niepowodzenia w leczeniu Snape'a.

Severus klęczał przed Czarnym Panem z pochyloną głową. Do uszu Belli nie dochodził szept Mistrza Eliksirów, ale odpowiedź Lorda była spodziewana.

- Tak, Severusie. Masz rację, ale ona też nie jest bez winy.

- To ja nie staram się wystarczająco.

„Idiota!", pomyślała Bella, podnosząc się. „Zachowuje się jak pieprzony gryfoński bohater!" Owszem, spodziewała się, że taka cecha kiedyś w Severusie się odezwie, ale nie sądziła, iż stanie się to na jej oczach i do tego dzisiaj. Snape sprzed „wypadku" nie brzydził się zaklęciami torturującymi. Wyraźny wstręt wzbudzało w nim jedynie zamiłowanie do mugolskich form przemocy prezentowanych przez niektóre sługi Lorda.

Teraz chyba nie potrafił znieść również zwykłego Cruciatusa… Dobrze, może nie takiego znowu zwyczajnego, ale przecież nawet nie skierowanego na niego.

Bella doskonale wiedziała, że ból jest czymś, co towarzyszy jej w życiu, a klątwy rzucane przez Czarnego Pana należy traktować jak osobiste wyróżnienie. Zasłużyła sobie na tego Cruciatusa. Może nie trzeba było słuchać tego magmedyka od siedmiu boleści i zastosować terapię szokową. No tak. Łatwo powiedzieć, tylko jak to niby zrobić? Przecież dla wielu ludzi samo spotkanie z Czarnym Panem jest przeżyciem wielce traumatycznym. Tymczasem żadna reakcja ze strony Snape'a nie nastąpiła. Dobrze. Nastąpiła. Zrobił z siebie kretyna niemalże w stylu Harry'ego Pottera.

- Masz trzy dni – wycedził Lord.

Trzask deportacji.

Severus wstał nieco chwiejnie.

Co on sobie właściwie myślał? Ośmielił się przerwać Czarnemu Panu! A Lord go nie ukarał! Wiec o co właściwie chodzi? Dlaczego tego typu zachowanie uszło mu płazem?

- Nie myślałam, że to kiedyś powiem, ale jesteś bezbrzeżnie głupi – warknęła.

Snape patrzył na nią zdziwiony.

- Nigdy, ale to nigdy więcej tego nie rób. – Podeszła do niego. Cofnął się o krok. – Nigdy nie przerywaj Czarnemu Panu, bez względu na to, co robi. Zrozumiałeś? I żadnych protestów – dodała, widząc, że już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć.

Odwrócił się i ruszył schodami w górę.

- A ty gdzie? – Postcruciatyczna reakcja mięśni zaczynała się już pojawiać.

- Do siebie. – Nawet się nie odwrócił. Ba! Nawet nie raczył się zatrzymać!

- A śniadanie?

- Nie mam ochoty. – Chwilę po tym oświadczeniu trzasnęły drzwi.

- Świetnie. Cu-dow-nie. – Ostrożnie usiadła w fotelu. W prawym barku miała pulsujący bólem skurcz. Życie i tak jest porąbane, nawet bez humorów Snape'a.

xxx

Nie wiedziała, kiedy wypełzł z gościnnego pokoju, ale teraz siedział w fotelu w najciemniejszym zakątku biblioteki. Ogień trzaskał w kominku i tylko on oświetlał pomieszczenie. Przez chwilę stała w drzwiach.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał. Coś w jego głosie mówiło jej, że najchętniej zostałby sam, ale nie mogła mu pozwolić na dalsze dąsanie się.

- Co robisz? – Zamknęła drzwi, udając, że nie dosłyszała pytania.

Westchnął, zapewne zdając sobie sprawę, że szybko nie uda mu się jej pozbyć i będą musieli odbyć Rozmowę.

Wiedziała, że Wieczorne Rozmowy Snape uznaje za całkowicie bezsensowne zło konieczne. Jedyne, co udało im się ustalić, to to, że Mistrz Eliksirów w dalszym ciągu potrafi czytać, pisać i wyjątkowo szpetnie kląć.

- A jak myślisz?

O! Odezwał się! Spodziewała się raczej prychnięcia albo treściwego „odpieprz się"; tymczasem poczęstowana została pytaniem jak najbardziej poprawnym gramatycznie, ale – co najważniejsze – wypowiedzianym z typowym dla Snape'a negatywnym nastawieniem.

- Czytasz coś ciekawego? – Usiadła na kanapie. Miała nadzieję, że odpowie.

Rzucił w jej stronę opasłe tomiszcze. Nie złapała go i metalowe okucie ugodziło ją w stopę. Syknęła i podniosła wolumin. Okładka była zniszczona, a strony pożółkłe. Wyblakłe litery głosiły: „Pamięć tożsamości".

- Ciekawe? – Przerzuciła kilka stron, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- A jak myślisz? – warknął. Był wyraźnie zły. Jego oczy miotały błyskawice, a cała postawa epatowała wrogością.

- Myślę, że jest potwornie nudna. – Lestrange wzruszyła ramionami. – Czego szukałeś?

- A jak myślisz? – powtórzył.

Cudownie. Severus Snape grał teraz urażonego księcia. Ba! Na dodatek gryfońskiego księcia rozkapryszonego w stopniu niesamowitym. Jeszcze chwila, a wyrzuci ją za drzwi, żądając deseru lodowego o smaku marakui z bitą śmietaną i czerwoną wisienką zdobiącą wybitne dzieło cukiernicze.

Zamknęła oczy, w myślach licząc do dziesięciu. Nie powinna na niego krzyczeć.

Podobno kluczem do sukcesu jest opanowanie. Uzdrowiciel twierdził, że każdy przypadek jest indywidualny i wymaga specyficznego podejścia. I cierpliwości. A przecież w tej chwili nie dysponowała nawet odpowiednią ilością czasu.

Jeszcze raz policzyła, tym razem od dziesięciu do zera. Nie czuła się przez to mniej zestresowana, ale przynajmniej starała się.

- To głupie pytanie – przyznała niechętnie.

- Jak miło, że zauważyłaś – sarknął. – Chcesz powiedzieć coś jeszcze? Jeśli nie, to spadaj z łaski swojej. Chciałbym pobyć sam. Bez twojego bredzenia… Zupełnie jakbyś się opiła wywaru z blekotu! Wyjdź z łaski swojej. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz znaleźć drzwi bez mojej pomocy.

- Co powiedziałeś? – spytała zaskoczona, postępując krok naprzód.

Jeszcze bardziej się najeżył i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Wynoś się.

Pokręciła głową. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, więc należało lepiej sprecyzować pytanie.

- Jakbym czego się opiła? – Podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Teraz od fotela, w którym siedział Snape, dzieliło ją nie więcej niż krok. – Wywaru z czego?

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. – Zerwał się i stanął tak, by móc osłonić się meblem jak tarczą. – Oszalałaś?

Bella postanowiła nie naciskać – to mogłoby tylko pogorszyć i tak nienajlepszą sytuację. Cofnęła się o krok. Severus cały czas ją obserwował, ale już nie zaciskał palców na oparciu fotela, jakby miało mu to uratować życie.

- Nieważne – powiedziała, wygładzając szatę i powoli podchodząc do drzwi. Nawet uśmiechnęła się, jakby przed chwilą nic się nie stało. Dopiero za drzwiami pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi – w końcu coś zaczęło mu się przypominać. Tego charakterystycznego powiedzonka nie można było przypisać komuś innemu – mina zarezerwowana do odejmowania punktów Gryfonom dopełniała wizerunku Postrachu Hogwartu. Tak! Nareszcie! Byleby go teraz nie spłoszyć! Snape zachowywał się jak dziki jednorożec, który może za chwilę umknąć do swojego pokoju i zaszyć się w łazience. Bella, owszem, była kobietą, ale raczej nie czuła się na siłach, by wyciągać karego ulubieńca Czarnego Pana z chaszczy. Nigdy nie lubiła Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, bo zawsze brakowało jej cierpliwości, a powierzane jej opiece zwierzęta uciekały bardzo szybko… Albo zdychały – niekoniecznie na skutek nadmiernego przytulania. Przecież nie była potworem… Po prostu czasami chciała sprawdzić, co taki na przykład pufek ma w środku.

Szczerze mówiąc, na sprawdzanie, co Snape ma w środku, nie miała najmniejszej ochoty. Szczególnie zaś na grzebanie w jego głowie i skłanianie go do uzewnętrzniania się.

Pomaszerowała do swojego pokoju. Dręczenie nieszczęsnego Mistrza Eliksirów nie było tym, co chciała dzisiaj robić.

xxx

- O jasna cholera…!

Teraz jest zatroskany, ale jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zdawał się w ogóle nie widzieć niczego poza celem – a konkretniej rozłożeniem przeciwniczki na łopatki. No cóż – sama się o to prosiła, ale nie sądziła, że oddając Severusowi różdżkę, naraża się na kontuzję. Do listy prezentującej zasoby pamięci Snape'a należało niezwłocznie dopisać kilkanaście co niebezpieczniejszych zaklęć. Poprzednio, gdy pozwoliła mu na czary, popatrzył tylko na nią podejrzliwie, ale zaklęć żadnych nie rzucał. Dzisiaj nie spoglądał na różdżkę jak na badyl, którym można co najwyżej wydłubać przeciwnikowi oko – dziś spokojnie i systematycznie dążył do przełamania jej obrony. Ostatecznie mu się to udało. Bella odczuła na własnej skórze ostatnie z serii złowrogich zaklęć, które trafiło ją idealnie w splot słoneczny.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wylądowała na podłodze rozbrojona. Błyskotliwy pomysł pojedynku nie wydawał się już tak dobry, gdy macki bólu nadspodziewanie szybko rozpełzały się pod skórą, szarpiąc zmaltretowane wczorajszym Cruciatusem mięśnie. Momentalnie zrobiło się jej mdło, a żołądek wykonywał karkołomne ewolucje przy akompaniamencie narastającego bólu głowy promieniującego od lewego ucha. Nie bardzo wiedziała, czym właściwie została uderzona, bo tej inkantacji jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała. Najprawdopodobniej było to niedawno opracowane przez Severusa zaklęcie. Jednak nawet myśl o tym, że nieszczęsny podopieczny coś sobie przypomniał, nie poprawiała jej samopoczucia, gdyż następstwa klątwy okazywały się wyjątkowo bolesne i właśnie odbierały jej możliwość swobodnego oddychania. Przed oczami zawirowały jej ciemne plamy, a ból głowy zdawał się wypełniać całą czaszkę leniwie chlupoczącą mazią o konsystencji kisielu. Jeszcze chwila i śniadanie wyrwie się na wolność, przyozdobi dębowe klepki podłogi sali ćwiczeń, a świadomość zgaśnie…

Najbardziej przerażała ją myśl, że zostanie na łasce Snape'a całkowicie bezwolna. Przecież on nie będzie w stanie…

Usłyszała jeszcze „Finite Incantatem" wypowiedziane niemal histerycznie – jakby z przerażeniem. Ból przestał napływać nowymi falami. Ostrożnie uniosła się na łokciach – cały czas było jej niedobrze. Szczerze mówiąc, już sporo czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnio pojedynkowała się na poważnie. Potrząsnęła głową, podnosząc się do przyklęku – mdłości jakoś nie chciały przejść.

Nie należało się przed sobą użalać – wstała sprężyście, przezwyciężając słabość dziwnie miękkich kolan, i wyprostowała się. W głowie jej wirowało.

- Co to było? – spytała, starając się skupić na czymś spojrzenie. Miała wrażenie, że kisiel pod czaszką niemal natychmiast zastyga, wypełniając głowę z nadmiarem. Uszy w jednej chwili stały się nieprzydatne – czuła, jakby miała w każdym watę uniemożliwiającą normalne słyszenie.

Snape-ryba chyba o czymś mówił, bo poruszał ustami, ale Bella nie była tym zainteresowana. Gdy w końcu udało jej się skupić wzrok, padł on na srebrną broszkę z wężem układającym się w zgrabne „S", którą to spięta była szata Mistrza Eliksirów. Gad raz po raz błyskał wypukłymi ślepiami i zdawał się powoli wypełniać całe pole widzenia.

Świat zachybotał się i zaczął uciekać do przodu – przez chwilę widziała jeszcze dziwnie ruchliwe kasetony sufitu przyozdobione przesłodzonymi wizerunkami greckich nimf flirtujących z faunami, a potem świat jednak zgasł. Cho-le-ra!

xxx

Z trudem uniosła nadspodziewanie ciężkie powieki i rozejrzała się. Okno było otwarte i przeciąg szarpał firankę, wydymając ją raz po raz jak balon. Na gałęzi dębu, tuż przy samym parapecie siedział biały paw i gapił się na Bellę swoimi debilnie wyłupiastymi oczkami.

Leżała na kanapie w pokoju przylegającym bezpośrednio do sali ćwiczeń przykryta kraciastym kocem. Na stoliku, tuż przy lampie z pasterką stała opróżniona w trzech czwartych fiolka z bladoróżowym eliksirem. Snape'a nigdzie nie było widać i chyba go w pomieszczeniu nie było, o ile nie schował się za kotarą.

Gdzie on mógł pójść? Usiadła powoli, sprawdzając, czy żołądek nie zacznie protestować – na szczęście chyba wszystko było w porządku, więc wstała. Należało natychmiast znaleźć nieszczęsnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Miała nadzieję, że nie przestraszyła kłopotliwego podopiecznego. Doskonale wiedziała o tym, że w oczach Snape'a najprawdopodobniej się skompromitowała. Pocieszała ją jedynie myśl, która nagle wypłynęła na powierzchnię – istniała szansa na zatarcie wspomnienia w przypadku odzyskania pamięci. Mała, ale lepsze to niż nic.

Boso przeszła po puchatym dywanie i szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi. Nie wiedziała, kiedy – a tym bardziej gdzie – zniknęły jej pantofle, ale w pokoju na pewno ich nie było. Z każdym krokiem przybliżającym ją do pokoju zajmowanego przez Severusa stawała się coraz bardziej zła na siebie. Nie miała w zwyczaju mdleć. Nagła utrata przytomności należała do wizerunku słabej kobiety, a Bella takową się nie czuła. Wszak była Sługą Lorda, a Świta Czarnego Pana nie okazuje czegoś tak… tak… Uch! Miała szczerą ochotę zgrzytać zębami. Żałowała, że żaden skrzat nie wychylił się z ciemnego kąta, przez co nie miała na czym wyładować frustracji. Doskonale pamiętała swoje ostatnie omdlenie. Potem przez prawie trzy miesiące żarty dotyczące tego wydarzenia zdawały się nie mieć końca. Gryfoni niemalże tarzali się ze śmiechu, gdy James Potter wcielał się w „Przerażoną Dziewicę Rodu Blacków" i, wydawszy godny sopranu pisk, padał na podłogę, udając całkowity brak przytomności. Owszem, odpłaciła trzeciorocznemu dziecku Domu Lwa nawet z nawiązką i nie musiała się uciekać do podstępu – po prostu zaczekała, aż napuszony Gryfiak złamie regulamin podczas ciszy nocnej. Była prefektką znaną ze złośliwości – po krótkim pościgu korytarzami złapała uzdolnionego aktora i jego towarzysza, którym okazał się Syriusz. Obu dostarczyła Dumbledore'owi, a on, o dziwo, wlepił im miesięczny szlaban z Filchem. Potem okazało się, że nie była to pierwsza taka wyprawa tej dwójcy, co podobno ostatecznie utwierdziło Dumbla w przekonaniu, że jakoś te nocne eskapady trzeba ukrócić. Po kilku wieczorach szorowania pucharów Potter ograniczał się już do udawanego padania w ramiona Syriusza na skutek omdlenia, a po dwóch tygodniach zaprzestał zaczepiania prefektki, przenosząc uwagę na Snape'a. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że wszyscy zapomnieli o „wypadku". Jeszcze przez długi czas witały ją okrzyki: „Uważaj, Black, mam niuchacza i nie zawaham się go użyć". Zupełnie jakby nie było ciekawszych tematów. To jej wina, że ten durny zwierzak wlazł jej do torby podczas Opieki? Przecież sama go tam nie wsadziła – przebrzydłe stworzenie najprawdopodobniej zwietrzyło łatwy łup w postaci bransoletki, którą schowała do torby, by przypadkiem nie zgubić pierwszego prezentu od Rodolphusa. Zresztą… nie chodziło właściwie o niuchacza – futrzasty kleptoman okazał się tylko kroplą, która przepełniła czarę. Owszem, przestraszyła się, ale głównym czynnikiem była idiotyczna kuracja odchudzająca, którą akurat stosowała. Dieta uczyniła ze zgrabnego dziewczęcia niemal szkielet, ale Lestrange w końcu zauważył panią prefekt. Pomfrey również – gdy dostarczono jej Black w stanie kompletniej bezprzytomności.

To był jeden jedyny raz, gdy pozwoliła sobie na omdlenie. Do dziś. Wspinając się po schodach, pomyślała jeszcze, że nigdy wcześniej nie straciła przytomności na skutek zaklęcia – nawet gdy Lord karał ją za samowolną akcję. Ciekawe, co to za „wynalazek". Należało się niezwłocznie dowiedzieć, czym oberwała, oczywiście jeśli to nie jakaś straszna tajemnica.

xxx

Otworzyła drzwi, uprzednio zapukawszy. Nie czekała jednak na zaproszenie, tylko nacisnęła klamkę i popchnęła dębowe skrzydło. W końcu była w domu swojej siostry.

Pokój urządzono dokładnie jak pozostałe pomieszczenia – drogie dywany, meble pamiętające X rebelię goblinów oraz bibeloty, niekiedy piękne, ale zazwyczaj niebezpieczne. Panował tu półmrok – zaciągnięte ciężkie zasłony koloru trawy skutecznie odcinały dopływ światła.

- Severus?

Drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się niemal natychmiast, ukazując rezydenta pokoju gościnnego odzianego li i jedynie w granatowy szlafrok. Najwyraźniej dopiero co brał prysznic – blada skóra na piersi była lekko zarumieniona, a z włosów kapała mu woda. Właściwie nie wyglądał tak źle… Hm… Szczerze mówiąc… szczerze mówiąc… gdyby nie ten nos i wiecznie przetłuszczona fryzura, to byłby ze Snape'a całkiem przystojny mężczyzna – wysoki, czarnooki, inteligentny i do tego Śmierciożerca. Niezaprzeczalnie spełniał początkowe kryteria selekcji.

Bella pomyślała, że chyba opuszcza ją zdrowy rozsądek. Jakaś część umysłu odnotowała nie bez przerażenia, że Snape w tym szlafroku zdaje się być… pociągający. Bardzo pociągający. Hm… Już dawno nie czuła się, jakby głowę wypełniał jej bez reszty wizerunek… Oj! Jest źle, bardzo źle. Na bezrybiu i rak ryba. Zawsze można mieć nadzieję, że to jedynie reakcja na anormalną sytuację. Należałoby się jednak powstrzymać, a nie podchodzić do niego tak blisko, a już na pewno nie zarzucać mu rąk na szyję z promiennym uśmiechem. Jakiś głosik pod czaszką sugerował nieśmiało, że chyba podczas pojedynku jednak uderzyła się w głowę. Mocno.

Ale cóż… Na Rodolphusa nie mogła liczyć – jego pobyt w Azkabanie bynajmniej nie wzmocnił, a poza tym dał się tam ponownie zamknąć.

Na ustach już niemal czuła jego oddech… Jeszcze cal…

- Co robisz?

Mógłby teraz nie grać takiego niedostępnego.

- Bellatriks, wytłumacz mi, tylko powoli, co ty właściwie robisz. I dlaczego wisisz mi na szyi.

Czar prysł. Przeklęła w duchu i Merlina, i nieszczęsnego uzdrowiciela. Snape patrzył na nią jak na kandydatkę do tytułu „Wariatki Miesiąca", a w spojrzeniu owym był tylko tak dla niego charakterystyczny chłód. Na ustach błąkał mu się pełen powątpiewania uśmieszek. O szlag! Tylko nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili. Czy złośliwość i losu, i tego czarodzieja nie zna granic? Nie mógł zaczekać pół minuty? Jedynie pół minuty, czy to tak wiele?

Postanowiła przy najbliższej okazji poważnie porozmawiać z uzdrowicielem. Ostatnim razem niedouczony konował wspomniał o zbawiennych skutkach szoku, który u niektórych pacjentów otwierał zatrzaśnięte drzwi pamięci. Zasugerował również nieśmiało, by Snape'a postawić w obliczu jakiejś przerażającej sytuacji. W duchu zgrzytała zębami na myśl o tym, że paranoidalny umysł Mistrza Eliksirów zinterpretował perspektywę pocałunku jako skrajnie niebezpieczną.

Kompromitacja na całej linii. Brakowało tylko publiczności i gromkich braw.

- Rzadko się zdarza, byś tak zaniemówiła. Raczysz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? … I oczywiście, jeśli nie przekracza to twoich możliwości, zabrać ręce. Byłbym wdzięczny.

Cholera. Drżyjcie Gryfoni – Naczelny Nietoperz zmartwychwstał.

- Miałeś chochlika na kołnierzu. – Kłamstwo. Słabe, ale i tak lepsze niż…

- Skoro już go przepłoszyłaś… - Znacząco uniósł brwi. – Coś poza tym?

- Masz się stawić u Pana. Natychmiast… - Odsunęła się pospiesznie i po chwili wyszła. Bardzo starała się, by nie wyglądało to na paniczną ucieczkę.

Zauważył? Oczywiście, że zauważył, przecież nawet teraz zdradzieckie rumieńce były doskonale widoczne. Lepiej nie zastanawiać się, jak wyglądała kwadrans temu, stojąc z nim twarzą w twarz.

Bella ewidentnie miała ochotę zostać w łazience i wsadzić głowę pod kran, by trochę ochłonąć.

Pieprzona amnezja!

I jak teraz miałaby z nim współpracować?

Cholera...

KONIEC


End file.
